Seek and Destroy
by Zetsubel
Summary: Kisame is sent after a pregnant Hyuuga, who's only mistake was getting caught up in Itachi's misguided plot to return Sasuke to heterosexuality. Beauty fell for the Beast who's only interest is her grisly accidental death. //Modern AU, KisaHina\\
1. Chapter 1

AkaYukiBloodySnow and her amazing imagination has me hooked on KisaHina, so I wanted to start this. I got this idea loosely off of the miasma from Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro, which is an epic anime. Neuro is such a sexy monster.

Anyway. There aren't enough KisaHina epics out there, so why not? Hope you enjoy, and if not... Oh well. XD Not betaed or error-checked, by the way. Don't feel like it.

* * *

"Kisame."

A massive head lifted in the dark recesses of the room. He'd been waiting. Itachi promised an assignment, a chance to get out of these suffocating walls and into the sun. Into society. People like himself, tainted by the miasma from the demonic underworld, were becoming more commonplace, but still feared and looked down upon.

Kisame understood them completely. It was hard, knowing how inferior you were to someone of his size. Humans clinging to their pure images while governments tried to find a scientific way to clog up the cracks in the crust of the Ningenkai that were expelling the miasma. He hoped they never did. The power that rippled his trunk-sized arms and crawled up his massive back was intoxicating. He thrived on that power. Thrived on the way he towered over others. Thrived on the ease with which a fragile neck snapped under his fingertips. As long as that miasma leaked forth, there were greater and greater chances of a global bloody war.

The Uchiha clan had taken great advantage of his lust. It was what he excelled at. In return, they fed him, clothed him, gave him a place in their hierarchy. Kept women in his bed. Granted, they were typically drugged and terrified of him, but bloodshed wasn't his only demon-sized lust. And why not? He wasn't exactly 'bring home to the 'rents' material for any woman.

"It's time."

Kisame unfolded his bulky figure from the too-plush couch, muscles bunching under his clothing. He preferred his furniture and beds stiff. Soft things irritated his senses. Soft meant it was lenient, and nothing about Hoshigaki Kisame was lenient.

Despite his incredible size, Kisame flowed silently behind Itachi as they stalked the eloquent hallways of the Uchiha estate's feudal mansion. It was about time he got a little fresh air. Since his last assignment had gone a little awry, he had been forbidden from leaving the building for going on three months. That's a lot of down time for a giant of a man. A lot of time in a cage. A giant, well-furbished cage, but a cage none-the-less.

They stopped in front of a set of dark wood double doors a foot taller than Kisame. It was refreshing, not having to duck under the doorway. The doors led them to the center courtyard of the estate, which had been fashioned into a Zen rock garden. Two large ponds connected by a creek housed the family's precious giant koi fish. On a stone bench under a cherry tree, situated beside the curve of the creek, sat the Uchiha patriarch and his wife. They had a traditional tea set between them, both with a steaming mug in their hands, speaking quietly.

The façade of power in the family. Kisame overlooked them automatically and found the true power reclining on the red wooden bridge that arched over the creek. A wild black mane twitched in the slight breeze, trailing down a relaxed, muscle-bound back. The figure was decked in a simple white yukata, black haori hanging from the shoulders to leave his hands free. Small flakes trickled from his fingertips, orange and black fins flipping in the water to catch them. At their approach, the figure stilled and turned halfway to greet them, though kept his face hidden. He was just anal like that, in Kisame's opinion.

Itachi inclined his head low in greeting. He was rewarded with a small nod in return. "Itachi," the figure purred.

"Hai."

"Kisame."

The shark grunted. A cruel smile appeared from under the untamed mass of locks. "How would you like your freedom back…?"

She was a cute girl. In a plain way. The dull, instantly recognizable eyes of a Hyuuga, softened by thick, curled lashes and her own tiny smile. Dark blue-black hair in a plain princess cut, but it seemed to suit her, from what the picture showed. She seemed mousy enough to need hair to hide behind.

Although, maybe mousy wasn't quite right. She seemed more like a rabbit. Like she was always trembling, but tried to be tough anyway. Kisame's pointed teeth made a brief appearance before the grin was subdued. Better not to get too excited. He didn't know what he had to do to her yet. He could just be needed as an intimidation act. She seemed like a goody-goody, so how in the Hell did she get mixed up with the Uchiha clan?

Itachi walked beside him, escorting him back to his chambers to prepare while giving a short rundown on the situation.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Cute."

Itachi cut his eyes in warning at the snide remark.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave."

"Moving on." Itachi seemed to pause as if weighing how to continue. "She… Was my mistake."

"Oh?" NOW Kisame was really interested. Itachi? Making a mistake? And admitting to it?

"Don't sound so surprised," the shorter murmured, face as tranquil and blank as always. "Despite our… differences, the Uchiha are human."

"So am I, but that doesn't seem to make much of a difference to anyone's opinion of me," Kisame snorted, fingers laced against the base of his skull.

"She became pregnant with Sasuke's child."

Kisame's small eyes widened a fraction. It was silent a moment, before he bit out a sarcastic "Congratulations" and grinned.

"She has to die," Itachi stated calmly.

The two finally made it to Kisame's wing of the mansion. The shark dropped himself heavily on the oversized couch and swung an arm over the back, laying crooked and relaxed. "I'm still not getting it. Shouldn't you guys be happy to keep the bloodline flowing? I mean, she's got those weird eyes like you guys. It could be worse, right?"

"The Hyuuga are indeed a prestigious family at the top of the food chain beside the Uchiha. The miasma twisted their DNA structure subtly, as it had ours. Unfortunately for Hinata-san, the Hyuuga have distanced themselves from her. A child out of wedlock, especially from the heiress to the title "Hyuuga-sama", is a scandal they don't want staining their good name. It's shameful."

"What bullshit," Kisame yawned, maws widened to show every single fine-pointed tooth. "You people and your bullshit codes and rules. Like the universe gives a rat's ass. The world won't end if she has a spawn outside of a marriage contract."

"Madara-sama doesn't want a halfbreed Uchiha and his disposed mother leeching child support from the banks. It's a small matter, but something that needs taken care of."

"And Sasuke?" Kisame cut Itachi a sly look. "What will he think?"

"There's your challenge," Itachi said blankly, turning to leave. "Make it appear an accident. A car crash. An over-drugged drink at a club. A random mugging. Whatever your bottomless pit of a heart desires. Just make it fast. She's already six months along."

And with that, he whirled around and briskly walked out. Kisame stared after him through half-lidded eyes, curiosity thoroughly piqued. He still didn't have all the answers, but no matter. Once the job was done, he could grill Itachi. After all, his penchant for clean kills was a little marred.

What was another smudge on the records?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata! You've got a visitor!"

Hyuuga Hinata lifted her head too quickly and felt a distinct, painful crack. In fact, her entire spine had been cracking lately. She rubbed her neck and blushed, remembering how she had bawled to Ino about her body not being able to withstand the pains of pregnancy. Along with her strange cravings, her eyes hurt constantly, her feet hurt, her muscles ached, her bladder was driving her insane, and she couldn't stop seeing red. The tiniest things would set her off on someone for no reason whatsoever, and it was starting to scare her co-workers. The little group was going to see Alice in Wonderland at the end of the week, and she had been made to promise she wouldn't yell at the screen about the terrible effects like she did with New Moon, or the girls in the audience who cried at the sappy romance of it all.

A little embarrassing. The seventeen-year-old mother-to-be maneuvered herself to the frontline of the small truckstop Subway. Down the aisle, at the head of the line of customers, a pitiful looking middle-aged man with a receding hairline and giant bat ears atop his head waited to be served.

A small, sad, tired smile twitched her mouth. It was shallow of the rest of the girls, but she had been dubbed the 'Freak Artist' because of her lack of judgment on those affected by the miasma from that unknown realm. She really didn't understand the details, exactly, but the basics Neji told her were this: Small wormholes had been appearing once or twice here and there every few years, small tears in the space separating realms, and a vile cloud had spilled forth, tainting those who breathed it if not killing them outright. Religious fanatics had a field day with the phenomena. Mass suicides, human sacrificial offerings to appease God and stop the Apocalypse… It was insane.

Some went insane, screaming about the monsters in the closet actually becoming reality. Some went on monster killing sprees. Most just blew it off as genetic mutations that had nothing to do with them.

The 'worst' discovery was that the mutated genes could be hereditary: In many countries, those altered by the miasma were forbidden to breed or were just plain stoned to death.

_In this chaotic world_, she thought solemnly as she gave the man a sunny smile and served him, _How far away are we from a global genocide_?

She wondered what her co-workers would think of her if they knew she was one of these freaks they feared so much. Most felt right at home being friends with her. What would they think if they knew she could see all of their internal workings and prick their spleens with her eyesight, slowly bleeding them to death without them ever knowing?

Her smile strained as she wished the man a good day. Simple. She would lose her job. Or rather, she would just never come back. It was not something she was brave enough to face head on. The rejection, the ugly stares, the 'accidental' bumps in the ribs that could cause her to fall and lose her precious child. No. It would never be worth it. Too many terrible outcomes whizzed through her mind.

Ino bounced up to her with her eyes boring into the man's back as he left. Hinata nudged the blonde's shoulder gently. "See, that wasn't so bad.. He was more afraid of you than you were of him.."

"Not likely," Ino muttered, then turned a wide sparkly grin on Hinata. "Hinata! Have you talked to him yet?"

"Who?" Hinata questioned cluelessly, averting her eyes and untying her apron. Time to go home.

Ino waved and pointed wildly out the front windows, where Hinata's ride was pulling up. The blinding yellow of the new Camaro stunned her for an instant, the way it always did. The bright color fit the driver perfectly. Speaking of which…

"HERE HE COMES!" Ino whispered furiously, immediately fussing with her ponytail.

Hinata just shook her head at the girl. Really, Deidara was beautiful in his own way, but he'd not managed to stun her like the other girls he came across. Her first opinion of him was how childishly adorable he was, and how she wished her baby was born with his personality. She practiced her motherhood skills on him more than was needed when guys tried hitting on him.

Ironic, considering he was suppose to be her body-guard.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," the blonde droned, flipping his bangs away from his face. No point, considering they just fell right back into place.

Hinata scrutinized him as she clocked out. He wasn't overly tall, being only a few inches higher than herself, but he did have the slender sinewy muscles girls seemed to coo over. Right now, he was showing those off with a sleeveless black top that shimmered like silk, skintight of course, with tight leather pants and half-laced Doc Marten's to top it off. A chain was wrapped around his waist in lieu of a belt, the slack hanging down to slap his knee when he walked. It didn't look possible, but Hinata knew he had a gun on him somewhere, though how he managed to hide it anywhere was beyond her.

"I still don't understand why you prefer to work in this fast food slum," he muttered loudly, crossing his arms and cocking one hip to the side. Hinata smacked his arm. His icy blue gaze swept the length of the room before his nose wrinkled. She blushed at the cuteness and reached up to fix his loosening ponytail. He stayed obediently still as she patted his hair down, then turned a tiny hint of a smile on her.

"There. Now you don't look.. Quite so beatnik," she teased gently, removing her visor and waving to Ino, who was busy blotting the drool from her mouth with a napkin.

Deidara heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. "I had to be stuck with the one girl in the universe who doesn't swoon at my sexiness. Do you even think I'm sexy, yeah?"

Hinata tilted her head slightly. "You're… You're sexy…" She sounded so uncertain, Deidara stumbled back in mock hurt.

"Ouch, that was totally convincing, yeah." He grinned and offered his arm. She took it gladly and leaned against his solid strength. She waved at the other blonde, who was much too busy picking herself up to notice.

Deidara held the door open for her like always, waiting for her to slide in and get comfortable before shutting the door. Hinata inhaled the tangy citrus scent of the car and relaxed. Her hands fell gently to the swell of her stomach, a delighted giggle bubbling up when the life inside kicked. Deidara slid into the driver's seat and glanced at her, eyeing the stomach warily.

"D-do you want to feel..?"

"No," he stated quickly, looking away to start the engine and swing out of the parking lot. Tires squealed and slid, but Hinata was too preoccupied to remind Deidara about laws. Boy, was the baby full of it today. Another kick, this time in the general area of her bladder. She winced. She was starting to hate bathrooms.

"What's for supper?" Deidara broke the silence first.

Hinata rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, staring at the bump as if asking. Deidara stole a quick glance and smirked. If ever there was a good teen mother, it'd be Hinata. She was infatuated with the little parasite from the very beginning.

The blonde shook his head and checked his reflection in the rearview. He'd never understand this girl. Her family had abandoned her because of this kid, now the Uchiha were having second thoughts about her. She almost had to leave her hometown and her high school, her friends and her little sister. The Uchiha and Hyuuga weren't the only powerful ones out there tainted by the poisonous gas. If word got out about the spawn of two of the most elite bloods, Orochimaru and his fucked up experiments would be the least of their worries. And yet here she was, cooing and fondling the little leech like nothing was wrong with her life. She was perfectly content just to have him, her part-time jobs, and her school. And, of course, the baby. And the father of that baby who wasn't allowed to see her anymore. But did.

He shook his head. Maybe she wasn't too bad off. From what he'd heard her family sucked ass anyway.

"T-taco Bell," she said finally, gazing up at him through her lashes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you seriously think you'll eat six tacos, yeah? And a gordita supreme?"

"I think WE will, yes."

"I think you need a treadmill. Get a head start, y'know, cause I think you're gonna need it, yeah."

A solid thwack was heard as keys jangled outside the front door of the apartment. The bulk taking up the small red loveseat directly adjacent to it shifted slightly. He was a sadist. He couldn't help making a surprise entrance. The bulk grunted and stretched his arm into the air to work out the kinks. 7:30 at night. He'd been waiting three hours.

There was a hush outside. Things stilled. The slick sound of a key sliding in and twisting in the latch echoed quietly. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and a sharp-toothed grin stretching his face. Gills ruffled anxiously.

The door slammed open, banging off the wall behind it. A red dot appeared directly in the center of his blue forehead. The blonde sillouhette in the doorway stood rigid, gun unwavering as he took precise aim.

Kisame threw his head back and roared with laughter. The gun lowered slightly as another head peeked around the doorway. Deidara reached over and flipped the overhead light on, face red with anger.

"KISAME, YOU DICK! I almost shot your dumb ass, yeah!"

"You would've missed," Kisame answered without missing a beat, standing to his full almost seven foot height.

Deidara's face turned redder. "Tch. Not likely. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Deidara glanced down at the head behind him and cocked a blonde brow. "What?"

Hinata was staring at him with a sly, triumphant look. "I-I knew you hid it in your hair."

His one visible eye twitched. The barrel of the gun was suddenly right in her face. "I should shoot you for not taking anything seriously, yeah."

She closed her eyes and delicately lowered the gun with two small fingers. "Who would give your life meaning then, Deidara…?"

Deidara just tsked again and took the food bags from her, Kisame watched the exchange curiously. From his experiences with the blonde brat, he was a total priss who never got along with anyone. He could make a wedding depressing just by being there by his emo self. He was almost as bad as Sasuke in that sense.

"Kisame-san?"

The soft voice brought his attention below. He had to tilt his head completely down just as Hinata had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. She studied his features passively, while he waited expectantly. Her gaze dropped from his strange eyes to his gills while Deidara stood off to the side, obviously unhappy with her being within six feet from the monster.

"A…Aw…"

Deidara sweat dropped and Kisame looked totally dumbfounded. Hinata laughed behind her hand, cheeks pink. "They're so cute. S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Itachi-nii said you would be coming, Kisame-san. I-I set up the guest room for you."

Her hand lowered to rest on her stomach. "I-I don't know.. If it'll be b-big enough.. But the ceiling is higher in here, if you'd prefer the hide-a-bed.."

"That's MY bed," Deidara muttered.

Kisame smirked down at her, giving his best sneer. This girl. She had no idea, welcoming him so warmly into her home. Hinata took the sneer as an intimidation tactic to test her. She simply smiled and excused herself to change out of her uniform. Deidara watched her closely and waited for the bedroom door to close. Then turned his cool, calm gaze on the shark.

"Cute?" Kisame stared.

Deidara shrugged, open palmed so his tongues could loll out for fresh air. "She finds the weirdest shit cute. Like these things.

"What're you really here for? There's no need for a second guard. No plausible reason for the Uchiha to send another. Even if that were the case, they wouldn't send you. You're like their seek and destroy missile, yeah, the trump card." His eyes hardened. "What the fuck did they tell you to do?"

"My job," Kisame answered simply.

Deidara lowered his head. "Your job…"

"Ah! Oh no!"

Both male heads snapped to the hallway. Neither had even heard her return. She had stripped of her uniform and gone straight for the pajamas. A simple two-piece set, black with silver stars around the hems of the button-down shirt with matching pants baggy enough to almost totally hide her feet. Her hair was loose down her back, feet bare to reveal dark purple-painted toes like Deidara's. How cute.

Her hand was over her mouth. Kisame's thick muscles tightened, ready to pounce if she had it figured out.

"Kisame-san, we already picked up our food…"

Yellow eyes blinked. Uh, what?

"He's a tough guy, he'll be fine, yeah." Deidara walked toward her, wrapping an arm around her neck and dragging her backward to the small kitchen area. "Let him starve off some of those gross muscles."

Kisame leered at the two, then lazed over to the front door and shut it. Closing them off from the outside world. He couldn't supress a ripple of vicious excitement and grinned. She was obviously skilled, to have snuck up on his sensitive ears, and chock full of surprises.. This might be more fun than anticipated.

* * *

I know, wtf, Zetsubel?

Well, this was the first chapter two I was gonna go with, then on a whim went with the second version. But I just couldn't let this one go. I like Deidara too much.

Hopefully I can get my Lord Zetsu in there somewhere without killing him off. And I hate making Ino such a bitch, cuz I actually really like her, but. She'll probably mature as the story progresses.

If you have questions about any inconsistencies, please let me know. I'll try and fix 'em up. For now, enjoy the new second chapter. xD


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her from across the food court of the Otogakure mall. It was dark, about time for the shops to be closing up. Kisame lounged back on a bench in the tiled courtyard, face and bare arms thrown into added shadow by the sapling situated artfully beside it. Hyuuga Hinata was all smiles and giggles behind the counter of her second job at the cookie shop there. She had grown up from the little girl he remembered seeing at Uchiha fundraisers. Naturally, the Hyuuga would be at the top of the guest list, and with a powerful merger hanging over the two families' heads, Hinata was invited to befriend the heir to the Uchiha, Itachi. She always ended up running off to play with the Inuzuka and Aburame heirs, since they were closer to her age and the Inuzuka had a puppy he was never separated with.

Once, on a whim and bored out of his mind, Kisame had followed the children into the rock garden and watched them play. Such naïve little brats. At that age he had been beating other kids his size (not his age) bloody. Here they were splashing with the koi fish. Even little Sasuke had joined in the antics.

Then the tiny white puppy had sniffed the air. The Inuzuka child's head had lifted and he'd scowled at Kisame, who's bulk was leaned against the doorway with his arms and legs crossed. Sasuke had muttered something and hunched back in distrust. Kisame smirked darkly. Good. They should fear him.

Except, here came the little girl. Hiking up her yukata skirt to keep it dry from her wet legs, struggling up the bank, and stumbling her way toward him. He stared her down with his beady, hateful eyes and yet here she still came. Until she was about three feet away. He crouched down on one knee as she took one more small step forward.

"H-hi."

"Hey there," Kisame answered in feigned kindness. He rested a large hand on top of her tiny head. The Inuzuka boy growled.

Hinata just beamed from under the blue hand. Her eyes, already too large for her baby round face, widened even further when they found his gills. She had reached a tiny hand up and touched the ones ruffling his left cheekbone. Touched them. Kisame's grin widened, and yet she seemed unfazed by the rows of daggers gleaming just inches from her cherubic face. What an interesting little brat.

It seemed the more interesting the person, the more Kisame wanted to kill them. And he had wanted to crush her cute little skull and see what made her tick.

The feeling had never gone away, apparently. Here she was, twelve years older, and his calloused hand itched to squeeze something and snap it on her soft little body. His long legs stretched out before him, Kisame watched her smile and laugh and trip over herself to keep everyone else happy. She would make a good mother. It was a shame, but she would have to die. And, with a sudden rush of possessiveness, he promised that she would die by his hands. There just was no other way for her to die gloriously. He could make it look like a mugging or whatever, but when the impulse hit him, he knew there would be no other way for him to react. Like a starving shark with his first whiff of blood in weeks.

Whispers to his right caught his attention. He turned wide, beady eyes and his best sneer on the three teen girls behind him, causing all three to flinch and hustle by quickly. Damn pests. They were lucky he had a mission to do and couldn't become their worst nightmare stalking them to their car.

Lights flickered in his peripheral, returning his attention from three retreating backs to the cookie shop as it closed down for the night. Bloody fuck, _finally._

He stood slowly and stalked the length of the outer sidewalks, taking the long way, gaze unwavering from his target as she cleaned. She paused and seemed to rub her swollen stomach beneath the counter. She glanced at a tray of pink-frosted sugar cookies. Kisame stilled until she was moving again, cookie perched happily between her lips.

Strange girl. He knew through the gossips of the Uchiha household that she had been banned from living with her family on their own land until after the bastard child was born, and even then, the child wasn't permitted to be given the Hyuuga name or reside on the property. She was forbidden to see her younger sister or elder cousin, though rumor had it none of the Hyuuga youths got along very well anyway. She had fought hard just to be able to get a place of her own within her old school district. From his observations of her throughout the day, she tried in vain to greet her cousin after school, who wouldn't even look at her despite the murmurs of his friends.

Not to mention the thin line she walked with the Uchiha. Which, obviously, had been pulled out from under her feet with the dispatch of their secret weapon. Himself.

And yet there she was, swiping cookies and cleaning and humming like a normal teenaged sweetheart, like the naïve little girl she wasn't anymore. Killing her would be a mercy. She was too weak for this world.

He stole through the swinging door silently while her back was turned. There was no tilt of her head or hitch in her humming to indicate that she'd become aware of his presence. He placed his hands on his hips, acting for all the world like a manager overseeing his employee, and looking the part. He wore baggy black slacks with a matching jacket, a white shirt stretched tight across his bulging muscles, and heavy-soled boots with a secret hidden in each sole. Generally what he'd seen managers wearing around here. He wasn't employed by the Uchiha for nothing.

Suddenly beady yellow eyes met blank grey. She gazed steadily up, neck craned completely just to meet his gaze. Adrenaline flooded his limbs. She was going to scream. She was going to run.

She set the broom quietly to the side and shuffled to the back room, pausing at the door and twisting her head in a gesture to follow. Kisame was shocked, to say the least, yet obliged. Perhaps she was one of those smart types who calmly accepted their fates and died quietly.

The mop handle sailing towards his face dismissed that theory.

He saw it coming from the corner of his eye, and animal instincts kicked in. Feet were a no-go. Arms were too slow. Kisame caught the wood between his dagger teeth and crushed it in a grin. Unfazed, she swung a metal oven paddle. This he caught between his palms and wrenched out of her hands. She stumbled slightly, but used the momentum to duck under his arms when he made a grab for her.

He swung his knee up towards her extended stomach, too caught up in the moment to reconsider hitting a pregnant girl in the gut. Not that he would, anyway.

She surprised him again. Her arms went up around her stomach protectively and she ducked down, taking the knee to the face instead. Her head snapped back, small body tripping back to crash into a set of ovens. Her head bounced off the glass, leaving a crack in the window. Her arms only tightened around her stomach as she slid to the floor, blood dribbling from her nose and down her chin to stain the soft yellow polo she wore. Her head was bowed, dark curtain of pretty indigo hair hiding her face.

Kisame exhaled slowly to calm himself down. His fingers were so stiff that when his fists clenched, every knuckle cracked. He walked to her limp form and crouched, reaching one trembling fist out and unclenching enough to lift her chin with his index finger. Her jugular pulsed rapidly just inches from his thirsty fingers. It was a sweet torture, forcing himself not to squeeze that soft, pretty neck.

"You look so much prettier dripping blood," he said quietly, thumb running over her plump lower lip. Her blood to him smelled sweet. Not sickeningly sweet, or sugary sweet. More like strawberry Zebra-cake sweet. He loved those little pink cakes.

"Kisa.. me…"

As she spoke, the blood flow changed, running over her lips and his thumb. Kisame purred. She lifted dazed grey eyes, dark brows furrowed in pain-induced confusion. The hit had been meant for her stomach, so it had been pretty power-packed. He wouldn't be surprised if her skull was cracked.

"That's my name," he rumbled, head cocking to the side as he inspected her. Her nose was broken, obviously. Maybe shattered. So satisfying.

She really was a pretty little thing. But not beautiful. Pretty, yet unremarkable. Plain, with a few beautiful features rolled together to make something presentable. Her eyes were that dull grey, but the lashes were dark and thick and curled. Her face was too round, almost fat were it not for the slender neck. Her lips were full, a nice touch to the paleness. His inspected went lower. He tipped her head to the side none-too-gently, smiling at the way her tendons stretched. She really did have a lovely neck. Such a pity she hid it behind that hair. Was that hair sparkling or was it just his bloodlust playing tricks on him?

"D-don't…" She tried tipping her head away, but he held firm. He wasn't done yet. He leaned forward, eyes on hers. Clarity and horror seemed to seep into her stare as her depth perception kicked back in and she realized how close he was.

Kisame's big, sharp nose pressed against her throat, where her fear radiated the most intensely. A vicious tremble wracked his big body. Hinata tensed and squeezed her stomach, leg rearing back. He caught the kick, shocked at the power behind it that rattled his arm. He squeezed, and she went still.

His free hand slammed into the metal oven beside her head, causing her to flinch and yelp. He leaned close, holding her leg out to keep any surprises at bay. His body was so close it was impossible for her other jean-clad leg to retaliate. It would have been such a provocative position had he not been licking the blood from her chin.

"S-stop… Stop…!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, snack."

"Pro… Proposition…"

Kisame lifted his head and sneered down at her, licking the blood from his lips and teeth. "Oh?"

She closed her eyes, panting quietly. "I know.. I know they sent you… The Uchiha…" Her lips curled in a wry smile that he thought suited her innocent little face. "I-it was… inevitable. Too many risks… The power…"

She shook her head to clear it better, uncurling an arm to wipe her mouth. She left her hand there, as if to put a barrier between them. He allowed her the luxury. "B-but, Hyuuga law states that… Any child I have, in wedlock or not.. If I give them the Hyuuga name at birth, they inherit.. Everything. My family knows this. The Uchiha know this." She sank back against the oven tiredly. "D-don't… K-kill me… Protect me.. Please…"

He caught her chin again, this time between his thumb and forefinger in a grip tight enough to bruise. "What the hell would a disowned little girl like you have that the Uchiha don't?"

"My life," she whispered.

* * *

Well, hell. Stupid italics. Anyway. This one was posted rather fast and on-the-go, as you could probably tell. XD I fixed it.

Hope Kisame turned out okay. I wanted to do some kind of action, without Hinata seeming too strong or too weak. I mean, really, if Kisame's STILL not dead (Spoiler!) then what chance does little chuunin Hinata have of nailing him?

Hope it is loved still. XD Hope I got their character's right, hope I don't tire of it, hope I get the next out soon. n.n Gooood night, all!


End file.
